WARRIORS The Half-Clan Prophecy Book 1: Creeks and Rivers
by lattesmores
Summary: When a gang of rogues come along hating Half-Clans, Creekpaw is driven out of her territory by these cats and sent to Riverclan, where troubles arise higher there than anywhere else and Creekpaw must try to save this Clan from the brink of death. Will the apprentice be able to do it, or will her fate end in creeks and rivers? (Rated T for violence/blood and cussing)
1. The Warning

_Creekpaw looked up groggily, light_ flooding into her vision as she opened her eyes. Secretsong stood there, tail lashing. Creekpaw had always had a very early bird of a mentor, but was surprised to see the dawn hunting patrol cats of the day waiting outside. Taking a small breath and watching the thin cloud billow away from her muzzle, she got to her paws and stepped out side, tumbling into the snow. It was layered greatly, tall as a badger on all fours, and as she popped her head back up with a cold gasp, she noticed the Camp more silent than usual. Balancing her weight evenly, she climbed back atop the snow and shivered. The motion shook the rest of the snow from the apprentice's pelt, and she tromped forward lightly.

Secretsong leapt upon a large finch, and had ended it's life easily. As Creekpaw nabbed a vole scurrying for a den that would not save it, she smelled something behind her. Whipping her head around, she noticed Redflame. He smirked, but disgust shone in his eyes with amusement. Creekpaw was confused as the cat stepped forward, keeping this look in his face. "Evening Creekpaw. Out hunting I see?" Came the somewhat flirty yet mocking tone that felt like bile in the apprentice's ears. The apprentice bristled, frustrated with the suspicious new warrior, but Secretsong stepped in front of the cat with annoyance.

"Redflame, just because they let you into this Clan as a warrior doesn't mean you're hot stuff! Why are you out here anyway?"

"I'm exploring our territory, Horseplace-Stench."

"Hors-tsk! Oh, your asking for it. WHere have you been for the last couple of days? You haven't done so much as _slept_ in the same den as the warriors, let alone mingled with them!" The black she's claws extended, and the blue-gray apprentice prepared herselffor a battle.

"I've been looking for someone."

"Or could it be you're spying on us?"

"Not the Clan. Wouldn't dream of it."

"Then who!?"

A red-brown paw lashed out, and with a yelp, Secretsong was barreled to the ground by Redflame, who flicked his ears with a straight face that seemed almost displeased at the she. Baring his fangs and flattening his ears, he spat upon the bewildered she "Watch your mouth, hairball. But watch that apprentice of yours even closer."

Horror and anger prickled at Creekpaw's paws. This cat had barged into the territory not even a quarter moon ago, demanding to see their leader. When the cat had returned from his conference, he had the warrior name he bore now. Ever since he had seemed disgusted and horrified at Creekpaw. The apprentice was done, and no sooner had she jumped upon the cat then she hit the rocks, and was met with a trickle of blood going down her forehead. She had hit a rock, hard. No big injury was done, thankfully, but the red-brown cat lashed his bright amber tail, chuckled, and left as though he were nothing more than a dream forgotten. The apprentice darted to her mentor's side, helped her up, and the two padded, in shock, back to camp. It was time they had their own conference with the leader.

A small array of cats murmured within the abandoned barn. One, a black she with white spots along her back and a white hind paws, spoke up. "Hush up, everyone! Jet should be here soon, then we can get some real information. Stop gossiping among yoursel-" She was interrupted by a yowl, and a red-brown tom with a bright amber tail jumped up to the hayloft where the other cats sat and lashed his tail.

"Nice to see you all came."

"We live here, you mouse-brain."

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't call a meeting, so-called leader."

"Jet, shut your trap!"

"Raven, I don't seem to have even a string on me."

"Not THAT trap!" Yowled the cat, paws prickling with fury.

"Shouldn't there be a report or something going on from you?" Came the cry of a silvery she-cat. She had white stripes and a white ear.

"Yes, Dew, there SHOULD be." Jet snarled, aiming a glare at Raven, who nodded her head spitefully.

"Jet, hop to it before I claw your teeth out."

"As you wish." Jet leapt atop a large hay bale where Raven sat, and head butted Raven off the side of it, who landed on her paws and spat at the tom. "Since I began spying on that Shadowclan runt Creekpaw as Redflame, it has become difficult for us to perform the job of giving her to her more... seen roots."

"What do you mean, Jet?" A tortoiseshell tom only about 11 moons old chirped calmly.

"Her mentor is very hard to cope with. But don't worry- I know how to make her less suspicious in a wink."

"Kill her?" The kit piped up again, his name Hallow.

"I want the Clan to accept me, you imbecile, not think I'm a killer!"

"Then what will you do?" Dew spoke for the shaken young cat.

Jet grinned. "I'll do what they've been pleading me to do."

Raven sighed boredly. "And that would be?"

"Go on a patrol. I'll catch a dove, it's cries are loud enough for all the cats in the woods to hear if aimed right. That's the signal, alright?"

Raven perked up, sitting again instead of laying boredly on her paws. "I'm interested."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow just Creekpaw and Secretsong will be patrolling to the Riverclan territory to ease the Clan's worries on them stealing prey."

"And what do we do?" Hallow spat.

"For now, we all sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day..."

He paused for all the cats to become anxious and excited for the final cry of the night.

"To be rid of the Half-Clan!"

"Rid of the Half-Clan! Rid of the Half-Clan!" Came the cat's cries, even Raven who seemed the most excited for hatching her big plan.

The cats soon had all streamed into the areas they had chosen to sleep in, and soon were asleep. Tomorrow, little did they know, would kick off not just their plan, but the plan of fate and a prophecy.


	2. The Battle

**A/N:**

 **WARNING: Profanity ahead!**

 **Also, thankyou to everyone reading! Constructive criticism only please, I only wish to make my stories better. And become internet famous or whatever. *cough***

 _Creekpaw opened her eyes slowly_ , then perked her ears in surprise. She had not been woken up by anyone this morning, which was strange to her. Padding out, she noticed the land silent with snow. Meekly, she walked out, and began bounding to the Training Hollow. She felt like hunting, somewhere secure anyways. Ever since the incident with Redflame a few days ago, she had been worried at his words to her mentor.

 _Watch yourself, but watch that apprentice of yours even closer._

What had it meant? Clearly it meant something of Creekpaw's future. She shook the thought from her head, and it left in a flash like lightning from her conscious, for now. Before she even knew what hit her, Creekpaw crashed into a tree at the edge of the Training Hollow. "Whuh-!" She yelped, noticing it was not a tree, but nothing. What had she bumped into? Her eyes cut through the shadows of the thick tree canopy as she continued her trek to her destination. The moment she got there, her nose filled with the scents of prey. Dropping down low, she spun into a good hunting position and stayed still, round like a rock. Eyes closed, a faint leaf's rustle tickled her ear fur. She opened her eyes and narrowed them, and soon Creekpaw was upon a squirming vole. Her fangs glinted in what little light came through the tree leaves as she ended the creature's time. Scooping up her catch, another plant rustled from behind. She would have dropped back into a crouch, but froze instead. This scent was not prey.

It was a cat.

A mangy, oil-smelling cat.

Creekpaw whipped around with a stifled screech, and her eyes widened when she saw whot he source of the scent was. Redflame's eyes prickled with that same sickly manner at the sight of her, and Creekpaw dropped her prey and prepared for battle. Fire crackled in the two's eyes, their gazes hard on. Finally, Redflame spoke, calm and snobby.

"So you're here. Where's your master, Riverclan?"

"W-what?" She murmured questioningly. Why was he asking her about Riverclan in such a way?

Extending out his claws, a band of sunlight glinted upon them and snared itself in her gaze, making her bat at her eyes with a hiss. In a moment's time as she was temporarily blinded, a huge mass of weight crushed her to the floor, and she made a grab for a paw and dragegd her attacker to the ground. He gasped, but it was cut short as he was yanked downwards, leaving the she to jump up with her pelt bristling.

"Redflame!?" She screeched, and somehow bristled further.

"You sick twisted brat. What the hell was that?"

"1, what's a hell? And 2, that was me fighting an insane traitor!" The last word she spat in honest disgust.

"Hm, so they really taught you Shadowclan."

"Wh-"

" _Run._ " His fangs glistened. Creekpaw shivered, but braced herself and stood firm, lips ready to curl back to a snarl. The tom's eyes glinted almost happily. "Fine, that just makes it more fun, and you more stupid." The red-brown tom stood up weakly and leapt again, all four of his claws on each paw displayed. He ducked downwards, and landed on the apprentice's back.

Creekpaw screeched in shock, watching as red blood dripped to the floor. _Her_ blood. With a snarl, her eyes turned to slits and she was on her back in moments, hearing cracking noises as the other tom was crushed under her almost-warrior-like weight. The tom blared symbols of defeat from his maw, but she flipped around the moment his claws released her and bit down on his back, sinking her claws in this time. With a yowl, the tom tried to flip as well, but flailed aimlessly as she had bitten him on the side. Wiping blood from her muzzle, she felt her heart beating fast, like a wild monster's snarl had echoed to her angrily.

"I will spare you, this time." She snarled. "Cross my path again, I'll show you what happens to traitors down here in Shadowclan." Her eyes pierced to his soul, she could tell from his look, and she padded away wondering if she had done wrong or good. She brought her prey as though nothing had happened, too.

Jet burst in, angrily bleeding from multiple wounds. The other cats conversing raised their heads, shocked at the scene. The tom snarled. "That half-Clan brat beat the _shit_ out of me."

Raven gazed through him expressionless. "How? You are larger than her."

He met her gaze, fury racing through his veins. He knew not to speak of her power- it was like respect. This was a test from Raven. "We will do the exile this week. It can no longer be postponed. Most surely I will be reported."

Raven smirked cruelly, and flicked her tail for her two other warriors to come forward. Flicking her ears, they nodded, and the two cats gained a fire of evil and battle in their eyes, a smirk of joy running across their muzzles smoothly. Soon, they were all huddled together, and as the night rode on, they got nothing about sleep as they conversed intensely, flashing claws and fangs.


End file.
